


Midnight One to Eternity

by serpenterouge



Series: Midnight Demons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Demon Deals, Demonic Powers, Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Possibly Unrequited Love, Some Humor, Vengeance Demon(s), remake of an old work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kat was turned into a demon in exchange of revenge against Tristan her lover who always treated her like nothing.<br/>Since then she is trying to cope with the new surroundings and the new colorful characters she meets, especially a certain demon with short blue hair and affinity to nature who claimed to Ignis's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I got held up in re-writing this new version of the original Midnight Demons which can be found on my livejournal under user oblvion_chianz.
> 
> In this series there will be a total remake of the old one,which will remain on lj as it is.  
> The smut is none-existent in the original one,so since I am awkward with smut I am wondering if there will be any in the new remake.
> 
> Please bear in mind that English isn't my native tongue.

Kat wondered on Ignis's whereabouts, where his quarters might be, she doesn't know. "What should I do?" she said to herself while wandering around.

That's when she saw someone distinguishable to say the least. She approached him, curious by the unusual aura around him. It made her feel like she is in standing in the middle of a field during spring time, smells nice too.

"May I help you?" he said, she came back to her senses, eyes focusing again on the person facing her, embarrassed by the proximity between them.

These piercing, forest-green eyes, staring at her directly, matched with shoulder-length blue hair. Unlike Ignis with slicked back and short high ponytail.

Things was growing a bit awkward, so to speak, she had to say something in reply.

"Excuse me, I was caught by surprise with your aura, and to be honest your looks are nothing like I have seen among the others" her face reddening.

The handsome demon replied with a slight chuckle.  
"it's alright. You're not the first one, I get that a lot. As for why I am not like the others I will tell if we meet again" with a wink he disappeared like mist, a very nice smelling one.

Although curious, she can't do anything but wait until they hopefully meet again, he was indeed different from the rest. But, again they're all demons; normal just doesn’t fit in here.

After what seemed like forever and asking around here and there, Kat found what she was searching for.

"The place got an eerie feeling to it but at least he got some taste" Kat thought to herself and as soon as set foot on the entrance, the walls came to life ,drawings of fire breathing dragons and some old folk tale written in some language never seen before to her.

The further you go; the dragons seem to move away to the entrance.

Finally the hallway got narrower leading to a big red and black room. Lit by stone fire torches carved into the walls.

Cautiously Kat approached the door which was widely open; the room suddenly grew brighter with a burst of fire, and then got back to normal.

There he was, with an amused expression, he set an old book on fire, and then with quick movement of his fingers it returned to its original state like fire never touched it.

"I can feel your presence even if I didn't see you, just letting you know"  
not even glancing at the door where she stood, still occupied with his little tricks.

"At least you can ask me to enter, not let me just standing there" Kat replied annoyed.

He didn't turn her way still "why should I? Give me a reason to"

"it is because I came to apologize. For possibly annoying you and for bringing back feelings you long buried. I owe you an explanation I guess "she said lowering my head.

"Oh an explanation, that should make things more, interesting " He said in sarcasm then looked at me.

"Honestly I may act so clingy and annoying, but that's because I was raised by my grandparents, gave me whatever I want, I was so attached to them. My parents divorced shortly after I was born and each went to their own lives, leaving me with them, they came from time to time to check on me, but only that "Kat seemed to be nostalgic for a moment there.

"Such cruel and selfish parents, I think I can think over that apology of yours,  
but do tell why you smell like spring flowers? " he said then suddenly he was standing close to her, with the burning book in his hand still.

The fact that she can smell nothing except something burning really confused her.

"Really? I smell nothing like that"

He insisted " that aroma, there exists only one person with this distinguished scent. You must have met him, when and where?" he appeared genuinely intrigued.

" well if you insist ,yes I encountered the most handsome person ever  
I was literally standing in an inch away from him, before I came here I met him, but he didn't tell me his name"  
her thoughts wandering back to that unmatchable demon.

  
Ignis was alert all of a sudden I can tell that something he didn’t like about this person.

A moment later blue flash overtook the room, which blinded Kat momentarily. When she opened it again she was surprised by the person she was speaking about just now.

The new comer said "Here we meet again, young lady or should I say Kat"

"Get the hell out of my quarters, I didn't invite you to be here anyway" Ignis yelled angrily.

"Feisty as ever my darling, young lady sorry for not introducing myself but as promised, I shall do only that. Name is Ciaran and I used to be this person's lover. Why so cruel to me my darling"

He said that and blew a kiss to the now extremely agitated Ignis.

"Like we're friends for starts to be lovers" he scoffed "Kat don't believe his words,  
he is just an annoying presence in my life"

  
He glared at Ciaran and went his way, in an attempt to drag him out of the room.

Except the latter disappeared,only to appear at the other end laughing excitedly, while the other is annoyed.

What he did next was something she never imagines to see, one surprises after another,  
She wondered if she'll get used to all of this.

The dragons that Kat saw at the entrance crept hurriedly to the walls of the room,  
with a subtle move of the red demon's fingers, surrounding the blue-haired young man who seemed unmoved by the others' actions.

"Two can play this game, allow me to join" he grinned widely,  
Kat could think of when she saw his grin, was how he reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Ciaran waved a hand gently, and the dragons froze in its place surrounded by a thick bundle of trees, which soon turned into a burning bundle by the latter.

Kat got fed up with this ongoing war or display of demonic skills; she figured she should use one of her newly obtained skills, too.

  
All of a sudden everything came to a halt,placing an invisible wall between both parties.

And then scolding Ignis "You seriously got on my nerves, what was that all about"

  
Both guys were taken aback by surprise then they both chuckled after.

"This show was put with Ciaran for you, we wanted you to test your new skills, instead of depending on me all the time"  
After that everything went to normal and the other demon's pleasant aura calming her down.

"it was not planned,honestly...it just happened" Ciaran grinned widely,again that Cheshire cat like grin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still mysterious to her,Kat remembers that there is a library somewhere and while there she finds a big ancient looking book.Which turns out not to be as ancient as one might think and learns that Ciaran and Viola are siblings plus being the only "Elders" left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be patient with the slow rate that I am posting this story,but I am changing the original plot and it was written in the first person manner now its changed to 3rd person.
> 
> If you went to my LJ you will find the original work (user:oblivion_chianz)

"Ahhh,I don't like how this is going at all, what next I wonder,  
ever since I came here it's one crazy thing after the other " Kat said once she left the two demons.

She thought that getting along with everyone was going to be easy at first, turned out its quite the opposite. She realized that she knew barely anything about this world or how things work here, even who moves things around here.

Ignis have mentioned a library to her one time; Kat would have to pay that place a visit.  
In order to understand things better and blend with her new world, everything was novel and exciting, it made her mind occupied all the time.

She only needed to remember where he said it was, she didn't have to search for long; Kat found it on the right to the entrance of where she first met Ciaran.

The place was kind of eerie, huge black wooden doors, different engravings on it; telling some story seemingly.

Upon entering she got to see how enormous this place is, the same engravings are drawn on the walls, one character reminiscent of Ciaran,

but a woman's figure was standing next to him, one with short hair.

 

There were plenty of sections, Kat had no idea where to start, and then a very big book caught her attention.  
The cover seemed to be like it existed from ancient times, when she opened it,everything went dark around her and only the book was glowing.

Demons are divided to lower-level demons, mid-level ones, higher-level demons and finally the Elders.

There was a list of names under each category, even her own, which amazed Kat genuinely.

Ignis and Rhea under the higher-level demons, which did no surprise to her, since they are both really powerful, and they have been around for some time.

Under the elders there exists Viola, and Ciaran, but a small note was written, old blood siblings.

"That means those two are brother and sister?" she wondered with a low voice, luckily no one was around to stare at the mad woman talking to herself.

Also under Ciaran it read high-commander of the demonic horde,next to him there was another one with another title.

Lilith the name and she was his vice-commander.

Lots of surprises on the identities of those people she I have encountered so far.      

Reading further she learned that the demonic horde consists of all the lower-level demons, and they won't take orders from anyone except their leaders.

The information was all she wanted to know, at least what she can get out of books anyway. However, there was curiosity in her heart, only Ignis can relieve.

She had a feeling about where he might be at the moment, so she decided to follow that hunch and see where it will lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat goes to Ignis's quarters and sees the book that he was holding at that time,laying on his desk,being the curious person that she is,she goes through its contents without his permission and finds more to his story than he is willing to disclose.

First she went to his quarters, the dragons only following like a shadow, but as soon as she was inside, they stopped at the door way.

She found the small book that he was playing with, burning and bringing it back, it sat there on his desk, urging her to open it.

He must've forgotten it, what would he want possibly with such an old and rugged looking book, no title and a cover that only shows how old this could possibly be.

she opened the small book , it was a journal of some sort, it didn't occur to her that he was the type to keep one.

Debating whether to read its contents or not, she told herself "one page won't do any harm, only one page Kat"

The random page read " he requested me again, that hateful person, why me?,   
there are plenty of others in this place beside me, I am sick of all the abuse physically and mentally, I can't go on anymore, maybe if I pretended to be sick…just maybe I can escape at least one night of agony"

Realizing it was Ignis and the events dated back to that fateful night,   
which fueled her curiosity to see if he kept a record of what happened after, which he did.

The other second page was clearly stained with tears no matter how old this book was these stains remains, it read

" I killed him, he is DEAD, it's all my fault, I killed him. I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't really sick"

  
"I…I didn't know that this was going to happen, no matter how I look at it, in the end I…..my only friend is dead…." The just page ended like that.

A torn up page then a page written in haste reading " I will accept her offer, I will take revenge if the price was my soul, my decisions has never been firmer, if I am going to hell I will take them with me, vengeance is what I want, I will sacrifice my soul for that…it's goodbye to this mortal world…"

  
"All my beloved and dear ones are no longer here, sadly I won't be joining them ,  
she told me that even if she owned my soul and I was to become a demon, I am denied salvation , after I die that is…" end of journal, no more pages were found afterwards.


End file.
